Secret is in the Dream
by Lynne102
Summary: She has always been ignored and shunned away but a single dream has her living. In till she meets the boy in her dream… This is bad but then good…
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Is In the Dream**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! If you like Romance and Drama this is the story to read! Happy Reading!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She has always been ignored and shunned away but a single dream has her living. In till she meets the boy in her dream… This is bad but then good…

Sakura walked slowly as she headed toward school.

Sakura sighed. Why is life so hard? Why am I the only one in school that is going to Parents and kids day alone? Why do I have to be the only one to be alone?

_I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I am a 13 year old girl who has to do everything. I was only 3 years old when my mom died. _She_ was the one that keeps us alive. We'll that all went down the drain. My dad is ok but ended up dumping everything on me as my brother went to school and got good grades. I didn't believe it when my dad said he was going to get a job that would bring food on the table when he had a good paying job that got us plenty of food on the table. Sometimes I won't to just keep on running and never look back. But a dream that I keep having is something I must keep in my heart. If I don't everything will be gone. Everything. Nothing will be the same. Nothing will go right… _

"Move it!" Yelled someone that pushed Sakura out of the way.

"Are you stupid? I said move it. And I expect you to listen. You don't know if it could have been a huge truck coming to kill you!" Sakura looked up at the person… who was a boy with auburn hair and eyes and clear skin. He looked sort of familiar.

"I- I'm sorry…" Sakura mumbled.

"Whatever." The boy said as he helped Sakura up.

"What's your name?" Asked the boy a little bit softer.

"S-Sakura Kin- Kinomoto." Sakura said looking at the floor.

"Oh." The boy said quietly.

"I'm…"

"Master Li there you are! I have been worried sick about you!" A guy with white hair and soft looking eyes looked at them both and frowned.

"Master Li, what did you do to this poor child?" Asked the man.

The boy snorted. "Nothing. I was just asking her name." The boy said defensively.

The man nodded. "I am proud of you."

"Now miss um…" The man said.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said sort of nervously. She hasn't gotten this much attention in years!

"Well Miss Kinomoto, I am Wei. Master Li's servant and grandfather like helper." Wei said smiling at Sakura.

Sakura looked down at the floor shyly.

Wei smiled and thought 'She will be perfect for Master Li. She is something Li has always talked about.'

"Master Li did you finish your Homework?" Asked Wei.

"Not all of it…" The boy said looking down.

"Well then of to it." Wei said smiling while pushing the boy away.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Kinomoto. I hope we meet again!" Wei said loudly.

The boy looked back at her and quickly looked away.

Then as soon as the came they left.

Sakura starred blankly at where they were before.

"This is weird." Sakura said out loud.

Ding Dong

Sakura noticed the school bell.

"Hoe! I'm late!" Yelled Sakura running to the school.

Sakura went to her locker and quickly got her books out.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Sakura said blushing slightly and bowing down.

When Sakura raised her head she noticed the whole school and their parents looking at her.

Sakura's face turned really red.

"Gomen!" Whispered Sakura lightly.

"Yes Miss. Kinomoto. Go sit in my office I will be there soon." Sakura nodded and walked to the principle's room.

"I can't believe I really did that! How can I be so careless?" Sakura asked with small tears in her eyes.

The principle walked in and sat down quietly.

"Miss. Kinomoto is something wrong at your house? Because whenever you come to school you looked tired and you never talk to anyone."

Sakura looked down. "Gomen… It's just I'm too tired because I always fall asleep late because of homework and chores."

"Understood. Why don't you go have fun? We are doing this with the high school remember? So spend this time with your brother. Ok?" Asked the principle.

Sakura nodded.

"Good. Now go." The principle said and quickly took a call.

Sakura got up and walked out of the office out into the school yard.

Sakura walked around watching people laugh and hug their parents or children.

Sakura sighed and walked over to a group of high schoolgirls.

"Excuse me, but can you please tell me where Touya is?" Asked Sakura. But when she looked up at the girls she noticed none of them even noticed her or even cared. They were all ignoring her.

Sakura walked away and sat on the grass as far away from the big crowd.

_I'm hopeless. I will never be noticed nor will I ever be the one my mom used to say I will become. _

Sakura took a good look at the crowd and saw Touya looking right at her and quickly Turing away and walking into the huge crowd.

_Even my own brother doesn't love me… _

Sakura felt a tear go down her face.

"Don't cry! I am strong and can hold it all in." Sakura said boldly.

"You know you can cry once in a while. It helps you feel better." Sakura turned around and saw the boy she meet earlier standing there looking at her through intense auburn eyes.

Sakura didn't know what to say or do. In till she noticed lots of tears were coming down her face.

"Here." The boy said giving Sakura a handkerchief.

"Thank you…" Sakura said as she took it and started to wipe her face.

The boy sat beside her and looked at the crowd.

"There are a lot of people out there." The boy said.

Sakura nodded.

"You're really the quiet one, aren't you?" Asked the boy.

Sakura nodded.

"Also I'm Syaoran. Li Syaoran. But you can call me…" When Sakura turned around she noticed no body was there anymore.

"Li?" Sakura asked slightly frightened. Her only answer is the wind.

Sakura looked at the handkerchief. It said: Syaoran Li in cursive letters.

She put the handkerchief in her pocket.

"In till we meet again." Sakura whispered.

And with that Sakura decited to walk into the crowd and find her brother so he can walk her home just like he did when their mother was alive.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it! In the next chappie Sakurarecalls her past and ends up telling Syaoran. I mightput the dream in there to butIdon't know... Well any wayplease review! I hope you all enjoyed reading! And if you have any ideas please let me know! Thank you:) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Is In the Dream**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **Emerald Purity****, Sparkly Faerie, princess-confused, dbzgtfan2004, xhikarix, and Cherryblossom93 **for reviewing! Thank you! And I'm sorry it took me awhile to update this chappie! So much homework… But anyway

Enjoy:)

Summary: She has always been ignored and shunned away but a single dream has her living. In till she meets the boy in her dream… This is bad but then good…

Sakura searched the big crowd and noticed every single person was with someone. But Sakura was only by herself… neglected from everyone around her…

Sakura looked down and sighed.

_I have to be strong! Just keep your head up high and take the plunge! _

"Sakura, what is it you want! Do you want to make me look like a loser in front of all these people!" Asked Touya who just came out of no where.

"No…" Sakura whispered.

"Good then go home! I expect to see a wonderful dinner when I get home! Understand?" Asked Touya.

Sakura nodded.

"Good! Now leave!" Touya said pointing away. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes.

Touya looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry… I don't want to be mean it's just… I want to stay cool… and… if I hang around you I will be un-cool…." Touya said looking sadly at Sakura.

"It's ok. Really…" Sakura whispered.

"But Sakura…" Sakura started running away.

_No more excuses! I'm going to… What am I going to do? I guess I have no other choice but make dinner. _

Sakura let more tears fall.

"**You know you can cry once in a while. It helps you feel better." **Sakura recalled what Syaoran said.

Over and over again she repeated the phrase in her head. She let all her anger, sadness, and responsibility come out in the tears.

Sakura went to the grocery store and brought all the things she needed.

Sakura took the long way home.

And she spotted her brother with his friends. They were all laughing.

"How do you get your little sister to do that? I wish I could do that!" Someone said.

"Oh she just does it. She always listens to what I say. If not she'll get in trouble from dad." All of them laughed again.

Sakura dropped the bags and ran. She ran all the way to Lake Emerald that shined so brightly it reminded her of her mother's eyes because the water was as green as an emerald and it shined so brightly. Sakura wanted to cry her eyes out but she just stared at the water. If you looked closely maybe just maybe you could see yourself staring back at you. And that's exactly what Sakura saw. BUT she saw another figure… Syaoran!

Sakura spun around. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" Asked Syaoran taking a step back. Sakura nodded no.

"Are you alright?" Asked Syaoran.

"I'm fine…" Sakura turned her head away so he couldn't see her face.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Sakura burst into tears.

Syaoran then took Sakura in his arms and rocked back and forth in till Sakura was only whimpering.

Sakura looked over the water. "When I was a little girl my mom used to cradle me in her arms and rock me back and forth till I fell asleep."

"Your mom sounded nice." Syaoran said soothingly.

"She was!" Sakura said happily. "She used to always be there for me and let me be the person who I wanted to be…" Sakura said happily but then her expression changed to sadness. "Then… she… died." Sakura said.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" Syaoran said with a pinch of sadness in his voice but still soothingly.

"Thank you…" Sakura whispered. "You're the first person to spend 5 minutes talking to me." Sakura whispered getting drowsy.

"Oh really? Why?" Asked Syaoran.

Sakura frowned. "I… really don't know…" Sakura said finally wondering that question.

"I guess they just think I'm not important." Sakura finally said.

"Well I think you're important!" Syaoran said soothingly and defensively.

"Really?" Asked Sakura getting out of his grip and looking at him questionably.

"Yes. I truly think you're important not only to me but to everyone else too… at least to your family…" Syaoran said soothingly.

"No not my family. There're the ones that started it!" Sakura said sadly.

"Oh." Syaoran said running out of ideas.

Sakura looked at the sunset. "It's beautiful." Sakura said sighing.

"Yes you are…" Syaoran said under his breath.

Sakura looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Oh! Um nothing! It was nothing!" Syaoran said blushing slightly.

Sakura smiled. _He thinks I'm beautiful! I'm so happy! _

Sakura then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hu?" Syaoran then noticed she was leaning on him.

He rapped her into a hug and she landed on his lap.

"Good night Sakura." Syaoran whispered soothingly and lovingly in Sakura's ear.

Then Sakura closed her eyes and didn't open them again for the rest of the day.

Well what did you guys think of it? I'm still very very sorry I didn't update faster! Well I promise I'll update faster this time… I might have the next chapter done by today! (If I start working on it now:) But anywho please review! And if you have any ideas please let me know! Thank you:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Is In the Dream**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank for reviewing **HIEI LOVERS, princess-confused, Sparkly Faerie, Emerald Purity,** **Adeen, and Lonely Star **for reviewing! Thank you! I am so very sorry for not updating for a very long time! Please forgive me! I'll try to make this chappie longer! I'm very sorry!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She has always been ignored and shunned away but a single dream has her living. In till she meets the boy in her dream… This is bad but then good…

"Sakura, why don't you and your brother go outside and play. It's nice and cool out." A sweet melodic voice swept through Sakura's mind.

But Sakura had no way to answer. Her mouth was closed shut.

Sakura tried to open her eyes but nothing happened.

Sakura fidgeted until she finally could open her mouth.

"Momma!" Sakura screamed. She felt ice cold droppings of ice go down her now burning back.

"Help me!" Sakura screamed out again.

She heard footsteps come and go.

Then she felt claws scraping at her back. Trying to get deep into her skin.

"AHHHH!" Sakura yelled into the darkness.

Then soon everything turned red and a horrifying noise was heard in every direction.

A laughing sound drummed in Sakura's ears.

"Pesyusggggg." Sakura could understand what she, herself was saying.

"Ha. You think you can hide for the rest of your pitiful life? I do hope to see you again. When we meet I will kill you with my own hands." A voice more known to Sakura than it should be, said.

---------------

Sakura opened her eyes, almost afraid to see what lied before her.

A room Sakura has never seen before came into view.

"Sakura, your awake." Syaoran replied as he jumped up from a chair.

Sakura said nothing.

Syaoran walked over to her and smiled. "You had a fever. I was so worried." He said gently.

Sakura took out his handkerchief and handed it to him.

"Please… no, thank you for your kind hospitality, but I must be going. Touya must be worried sick about me. If there is anything I can do to repay…" Sakura let herself trail off as she saw Syaoran frown deeply.

"Why must you go? I want to spend time with you. Please. This one day." He said quietly.

"No. I must go. Thank you." Sakura got up from the bed and grabbed her shoes.

"Don't go." Syaoran said almost pleadingly.

But Sakura ignored his plea and ran out of the house- or really mansion- and ran to her house.

Sakura could feel tears threatening to fall.

_Why didn't I have my wonderful dream? Why did I trust that boy? Why did I believe him? Let sorrow take me away! Take me away! _

Sakura let all the tears come out. She opened the door to her house and noticed her father and her brother sitting down at the table. Her brother was staring at the table as her father glared at her.

"Why weren't you here yesterday night? Did you stay at a friend's house?" Her father said calmly but you could tell he was mad.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I fell asleep near Emerald Lake. I… meant to tell you… I don't want to be known as the quiet girl anymore. I don't have any friends! I don't even have a family anymore! After mom died the family has left me to do things on my own! I'm tired of holding the entire burden! I want to be like all the other kids in my grade! I want to be the girl who isn't ignored by her older brother at school or by other students! You know what? The principle at my school actually told me, she was worried about me! She thought I might be getting sick or something! I'm tired dad! I'm tired! Please forgive me for being a burden! I hate you! I hate all of you!" Sakura yelled and ran out of the house.

Sakura ran all the way to a bridge.

_I hate my life! I should just die now! _

"Sakura! Please don't jump!"

Sakura turned and saw Syaoran breathing deeply and sweating all over.

"Please Sakura! Forgive me for hurting you! I don't want you to die!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura turned to look at the water glimmering underneath her.

"Syaoran, you are very kind. But I have chosen to make a statement. Not to kill myself. I may want to but I have enough self control to be strong. You are unbelievable." Sakura said turning and walking away.

"Sakura! Don't be stupid! I only want you to be safe!" Syaoran yelled back.

Sakura laughed out loud.

"Oh Syaoran! You don't understand! I hate people who care! I especially hate you!" Sakura shrieked back.

Syaoran's eyes grew wide.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled as rain came pouring down and smacking Sakura in the face.

Tears mixed in with the cool rain.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura.

"You don't understand! I don't care! All I am doing is protecting you for the people who do care!" Syaoran snapped.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should trust you!" Sakura yelled over the pouring rain.

He let out a small sigh. "I shouldn't have to prove myself to you! I don't have to do anything you say!" Syaoran said with a hoarse voice.

"You're an unbelievable… meanie!" Sakura yelled, not sure what she should call him.

"Fine you'll get what you want Sakura. Good bye!" Syaoran yelled then stomped off the other way.

"Fine…" Sakura let her word fall.

"Wait. Come back. Forgive me!" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Sakura! There you are!" Sakura turned around and saw Touya and her father running toward her.

"Touya… Daddy…" Sakura mumbled as more tears fell down her face.

Touya ran up to her and held her tightly in his arms. "I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I love you, Sakura! I shouldn't have pushed you away so far!" Touya whispered in Sakura's hair.

"I'm sorry to. Come on. Time to go home." Sakura's father said as he picked up Sakura and cared her home.

-----------------------------------

For two weeks Sakura has had a horrible cold and for once her father stayed home with her, taking care of her.

"What will you like? I'll make whatever you like." He said smiling brightly.

"Um pancakes please!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Alright!" He disappeared to the kitchen.

Sakura looked out the window and let her thoughts wonder.

----------------------

"Sakura, don't forget your work!" Sakura's dad yelled to Sakura as she stepped outside.

"Yup." Sakura yelled back and took off.

_For two whole months I have been getting used of the fact that I don't have to be a mother anymore. It's lovely! But the thing that bothers me most is… Syaoran. He goes to my school. Yes he transferred there. But he doesn't look at me talk to me or really anything. He acts like I'm not even there. This bugs me! He sits right behind me and nothing! But what do you expect when you were rude to the person. What my teacher always says 'What comes around goes around.' _

Sakura skated to the front of the school building and zoomed in.

People waved hello to Sakura or said loudly, "Hi, Sakura!"

Sakura of course just smile in return.

"Move it!" A voice yelled from behind Sakura.

"Hu?" Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran charging at her.

_He has finally lost his mind! _

Sakura ran –or really skated- out of the way.

"HAHAHA! Go Syaoran!" Boys cheered.

Sakura frowned. "Hey! What it!" Sakura barked at him.

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. His eyes were like glued there.

They locked eyes and it seemed like time stopped.

The girls that were walking to Sakura, gasped.

The boys looked bewildered.

Sakura quickly looked away and hid her blush.

"Sakura! Come on!" The girls yelled.

Sakura nodded and skated quickly toward them.

_Why did I just do that? I'm insane! Ok calm down! We just looked at each other nothing else happened. _

Or maybe it is on the verge of it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it! Thank you very much for the people who reviewed! Please review! Thank you! I am so very sorry! If you have any ideas… please tell me! Thank you for reading:)


End file.
